Gambled Kisses
by FuschiaContessa
Summary: Ron has never played poker. Hermione is a poker queen. Will Ron be able to beat Hermione at her own game?


Hermione giggled at Ron's naivete about such simple Muggle knowledge.

"You've never heard of poker?"

"No, should I have?"

"Well, it's only the best Muggle card game ever, with gambling, and luck, and strategy...I got quite good just before I left for Hogwarts, it's a shame I couldn't keep it up. I could use the winnings."

Ron looked disbelievingly in Hermione's direction.

"Do you mean to say, Miss Granger, that you, mousy Hermione, can out-gamble Ronald Weasley?"

"Well Mr. Weasley, I do believe that is what I'm suggesting...care to play a few hands, and prove how much better a gambler you are than all of us?"

Harry, who had played poker with Hermione (and lost), smiled to himself as Ron accepted the challenge.

"I'm warning you, Miss Granger. I can gamble."

She scoffed.

"The game is Texas Hold 'Em. Who's in?" called Hermione, glancing around the common room.

The game begun with Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Angelina, Ron, and Hermione. Surprisingly, Ron proved to be a decent player. The first to go was George - all in with two pair. (Not a wise move, as any poker mogul would know...)

"Jacks and sevens! Beat that, Ron!"

"Trip queens." said Ron simply, flashing his hand at the table.

George sighed and pushed the pot across the table toward the victor. Slowly, the number of players dwindled. The mismatched mountains of random articles in front of the remaining players grew. Trick wands, toffees, sugar quills, and even a battered Kama Sutra book riddled the empty space on the table, where the bets were made. Angelina followed George, going out on a pair of aces and a pair of fours - Hermione had a flush.

The next to go was Ginny, pushed out by Harry's pair of queens. The mountains of treasure shifted and grew. Harry was then taken down by Fred's full house.

Only three players remained now. Fred, Ron, and Hermione stared each other down as the cards were dealt.

The flop came, bearing bad news for some, and good for others - the two of spades, the four of hearts, and the five of spades.

Ron raised the price to play, tossing handfuls of candy and knuts to the center of the table. Hermione called him, placing forth only the Kama Sutra manual, as she analyzed Fred's facial expression tensely. Fred called as well, throwing in an assortment of Chocolate Frog Cards, as well as a Fizzing Whisbee, and a small container of Nosebleed Nougat. The tension in the air was so thick that you could have sliced it with a knife. No one had any way of knowing who had what cards, and Fred raised once again. With a sweeping motion meant to intimidate, he pushed his entire pile to the middle. Hermione decided to call his bluff, going all in with her remaining items. Ron was left with no choice but to call their bets and go all in as well. He had only one bronze knut to save him in the next hand.

The turn came, baring the ace of spades. Onlookers gasped. Hermione confidently observed, and Ron felt himself letting his eyes wander over her. Her cheeks got pink when she was excited, making the freckles she hated so much stand out just a little more. When he looked at her now, he saw not just mousy Hermione, cute in her own little way, but an image of divine perfection, with rich brown curls cascading down her back like some exotic, coursing waterfall, and velvety skin waiting to be touched. Ron felt his breath catch in his throat as she said his name.

"Ron!"

He snapped out of his dazed state and forced himself to concentrate, not just on Hermione's bee-stung lips, but on what they were saying as well.

"I win this pot, I had the three and four of spades!"

Hermione gloated just a little as Fred resigned himself to look on from the nearest armchair.

Hermione had everything, and Ron had only a sad looking knut.

It was all he had to bet with, and he flicked it almost morosely into the pot when it came time for him to bet.

Hermione looked at him, his troubled expression puzzling her. It was, after all, only poker. Why was he so into it?

The cards kept turning in front of Hermione, now just a distraction from Ron's puzzled pout. She admired the way his muscles were so apparent, even as they weren't used. He was beautiful and she had always thought so.

_If only..._

**The Flop.**

_Nine of hearts. Ten of Hearts. Jack of Hearts._

Her emotions for Ron swam before her in a confusing but nonetheless bedazzling river of cards and chocolate, smoke and laughter.

**The Turn.**

_Queen of Hearts._

Ron's voice caught in his throat as he realized something he'd been denying for far too long. Hermione, queen of not only magic, but of Muggle gambling games as well, had captured his heart.

**The River.**

_King of Hearts._

_My King of Hearts._

_Oh my god. I love him._

Their eyes met.

Without thinking, Ron threw down his cards and pressed his lips against Hermione's. Hermione, though at first surprised, melted into his kiss.

Numerous people around the common room could be heard mumbling such things as "About bloody time!" or "Sweet Jesus, it took them long enough!"

When they finally pulled apart and descended back to reality, Ron laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I told you I could gamble..."

Fin


End file.
